vsfightingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash (Barry Allen)
Summary Barry Allen is The Flash, the fastest man alive. Using his super-speed powers, he taps into the Speed Force and becomes a costumed crime-fighter. His position is a legacy in the Flash Family, successor to the original Jay Garrick and predecessor to Wally West. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Flash/Barry Allen Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Intangibility (Can vibrate his molecules through other materials), Time Travel, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight, Vibration Manipulation, Can create energy constructs, Is surrounded by a special Speed Force Aura that shields Barry and those he carries from conditions produced by his running speed if he so wills it Attack Potency: Solar System level (He has not been shown as able to perform the Infinite Mass Punch, but has displayed the requirements to do so, and with Wally West he shattered a light construct made by Green Lantern and nearly broke his ring) Speed: Immeasurable '''Combat, Travel and Reaction speed (Far faster than the likes of Superman and the Green Lanterns) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible, Limitless with Speed Force Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, is a forensic scientist and has great deducing skills and can even think at the speed of light. Weaknesses: Can get easily overwhelmed, emotional, and depressed. Barry can also get cut off from the Speed Force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Construct Creation: Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's afterimages are also construct creations. * Flight: Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities, they are always faster on their feet. * Phasing: Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. * Sharing the Force: Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. * Speed Force Aura: People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. * Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run, reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms.